Forty-three patients with advanced previously untreated Hodgkin's disease have been randomized to receive either standard MOPP chemotherapy (nitrogen mustard, vincristine, procarbazine and prednisone) or standard MOPP chemotherapy alternating every other month with SCAB (streptozotocin 500 mg/m2 IV day 1 and bleomycin 15 mg/m2 IM days 1 and 8). No significant differences have yet emerged from the study.